Sheeko and That Devious Pleakley
by Sheeko636
Summary: There CAN be consequences when dealing with Pleakley...


**Sheeko and That Devious Pleakley**

"Hey there, hey there, let's not be too hasty..." I said, backing up slowly and into the corner of Jumba and Pleakley's room. The creature, somewhat resembling Pleakley and dressed in all black, was edging toward me, the gun in one three-fingered hand and a radioactive oven mitt on the other. "No, no, NOOO!" I screamed, the creature lunging for me, then—

Sorry about that, I guess I got a bit too far in the story. My name is Experiment 636, but you can call me Sheeko. Not like you have a choice. Anyways, I guess I had better start the story from the beginning...

It was about dusk outside as I walked into the house, unaware of all that had happened earlier today. Pleakley was hitting the couch with a rubber chicken with a pirate patch over his eye, Jumba was trying to strangle Stitch, and Nani was screaming at Lilo, chasing her around the house. My eyes bugged out at this, so I screamed out, "EVERY—BODY—FREEZE!" Everyone was so startled by this that they stopped dead in their tracks. "WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON?" I cried out, appalled at this situation that lay in front of me.

Pleakley turned the other way with his arms around and held up his hands, moving them idiotically about, like he was trying to hypnotize me or something. "Stop! Don't come any closer! This is all a DrEaM... you haven't seen any of this... this is all—" I walked over to him, meanwhile, and punched him in the stomach. He groaned and toppled over like a toddler's building blocks when he punches them in the middle. I stifled a laugh, then stepped up to Jumba.

"Jumba, Jumba, Jumba. WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I screamed, yanking Stitch out of his grasp and setting him on the floor. "You try to hurt experiments ALL WRONG. But that's not important right now," I stated. Even though he was the creator, he was SO STUPID! I mean seriously, he created us, so he should at least know what hurts us and what doesn't... Ah well. Time to deal with Lilo and Nani.

I walked over to Lilo and sat her down on the floor, then stepped back a few feet and sat down Nani. "PEOPLE, PEOPLE, PLEASE! Let's not get hasty here. Lilo, whatever you did to Nani, apologize. And Nani, running after Lilo DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING! I mean seriously! And I'M supposed to be the evil one here... sheesh..." I growled, rolling my eyes. Then I backed up to the door, scraping my toes against the ground and making small scratches in the wooden floor.

"Now, humans and aliens, tell me what happened," I said, innocently enough. Unfortunately, they all began to talk at once, and it was sending my ears to a living—

"HELLO! ONE AT A TIME, PLEASE!" I screamed out. They all shut up, and I slowly pulled out pretty much my whole fists from my ears. I pointed at Jumba and said, "You first." Jumba cleared his throat, then began his long and tedious story.

"626 changed the password on my supercomputer and won't tell me it!" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Jumba, it's 'I love Angel.'" Jumba blinked, then looked at 626. He was grinning stupidly. Jumba looked up and said, "I knew that."

"Yeah whatever, Jumba. Nani, you next," I said, putting my hands on my hips, awaiting the story of the stupid thing Lilo did that got Nani upset. "Lilo ditched hula class to see the movie 'Raiders of the Undead', then lied about it!" I shifted my eyes over to Lilo, who had begun her long rant of how Nani was being totally and completely over-dramatic. "UH UH UH UH UH!" I screamed out. Everyone plugged their ears, as I had accidentally (well, maybe not too much of an accident) screamed out my function that was exactly like Bell's.

"Nani, you shouldn't ground Lilo for every little thing she does wrong. And Lilo, you shouldn't skip hula practice against your sister's will. Now, is that EVERYTHING!" I called out, annoyed. Pleakley popped up, facing the opposite direction, waving his hand around widely. "ME! MY PROBLEMS! HELP ME!" he yelped. I looked Pleakley up and down. Pirate eye patch and rubber chicken. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I brushed past him as Pleakley slowly lowered his arm, the part of his face that I actually COULD see falling into depression. Or at least that's what I thought I saw. Oh well. Pleakley always has a million mood swings a day. He'll get over it.

I stepped into Jumba and Pleakely's room and clambered into Pleakley's bed, falling asleep quickly. Hey, what can I say? All that yelling made me tired. Ok, maybe it didn't, maybe I just wanted to make Pleakley sleep on the floor... but that's OK. Heh. Anyways...

A loud noise woke me up in the middle of the night. I jerked up straight and looked around the room, one of my eyes half-closed from sleepy-ness. Unfortunately, I had just woken up, so I was groggy and my night vision hadn't exactly kicked in yet. A fat straw-shaped figure dashed to the corner of the room, then stood still. I raised an eyebrow, squinting and trying to see who it was. The creature didn't move, however, so I scrambled out of bed and toward the creature.

A stinging sensation filled my eyes as the creature sprayed some sort of... well, spray at my eyes. They squeezed shut before I could see anything, making me rub my eyes. I heard something come from the creature's lips, but nothing comprehensible. I popped my eyes open, despite the pain. My eyesight was blurry, but what I COULD see was a X29R7 Plasma Gun in its hands..

"Hey there, hey there, let's not be too hasty..." I said, backing up slowly and into the corner of Jumba and Pleakley's room. The creature, somewhat resembling Pleakley and dressed in all black, was edging toward me, the gun in one three-fingered hand and a radioactive oven mitt on the other. "No, no, NOOO!" I screamed, the creature lunging for me, then—

Sorry, be right back. I feel like ice cream.

insert Jeopardy theme song here

Hiya, I'm back. Now, about that story I was telling you about...

The creature lunged for me, shooting the plasma gun right into my face. I cried out, but Jumba must have had his earplugs in. JEEZ THAT PLASMA SMARTED! I grabbed the intruder and pinned him down in less than a second, but that devil grabbed me with its radioactive oven mitt, which shocked me quite a bit and sent me into paralysis for about three seconds, which, unfortunately, was just enough time to stand up and shoot me again with that danged plasma gun.

I shot up from the floor and hooked my claws around the gun, doing a flip in the process, thank you very much. I aimed it right at his head and was about to shoot when it called out in a muffled voice, "No! Don't shoot! My head isn't made to survive that kind of weapon!" Strangely enough, it sounded like Pleakley's voice. I shrugged, lowering the weapon and chucking it at its head so that the little spike on the very end of the gun caught onto the fabric of his black mask and pulled it off, revealing...

"PLEAKLEY!" I screeched, appalled at the sight of this green menace. "HOW DID YOU—I MEAN HOW—WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" was the question that I thought would be best for him to answer. "You ignored me when I was having pirate eye patch and rubber chicken trouble." I rolled my eyes, knowing this was going to drone on into a long story.

Pleakley held up a finger (the one without the glove) and closed his one eye, beginning to tell the very strange story. "So, I was in Jumba's lab with the stupid eye patch, see? The stupid strings on either side of the patch wouldn't stay tied, so I grabbed some glue off of Jumba's desk. Unfortunately, that glue wasn't ordinary glue. It was super-dee-duper, so-great-you-can't-stand-it, just-plain-amazing glue. Apparently Jumba had just left it on the desk. I mean, how stupid is that? I mean really, I—"

"Get on with the story," I scoffed. "Fine then!" Pleakley said, sounding a bit peeved. I backed off a bit as Pleakley began his story again. "So anyways, when the patch was super-glued onto my eye, it stung at first. After a while, though, IT SCREAMED WITH PAIN! I picked up the next thing that touched my hand, which just so happened to be a rubber chicken. I guess then Stitch came in and picked me up, walked me out of Jumba's ship and into the house. Then I just, well, began to smack the couch. I have no idea why, though." I blinked, slowly backing away.

"But when you didn't even want to help me with my problem, I got angry. My anger built up for the rest of the night until I finally saw you sleeping in my bed. MY bed, not yours. MY bed. MY BED—" I cleared my throat, wanting him to get on with his story. It was late, and I was tired, so don't blame me. Pleakley sighed, then began again. "I knew that I had to do something, so I searched around in Jumba's lab until I found this stuff. Then I just, sorta, sneaked up on you."

I sighed. That was five minutes of precious sleep I had just lost. I climbed back up the mini stairs to Pleakley's bed and fell asleep, not aware of what that not-even-pea-sized brain was beginning to concoct...


End file.
